It's Unproffesional, But It's Love
by dbz7000
Summary: James is a businessman who hates what he and his wife have become. He's hoping to get divorced due to her constant cheating. One night he meets a blonde who gives him some happiness temporarily. But what happens when his newest employee is the same blonde? Can they ever become professional when needed?
1. Chapter 1

***YAY! NEW STORY WITH KAMES! THIS IDEA'S BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR AWHILE.***

"I can't do this anymore James!" Lucy screamed at her husband.

However, James Diamond was not having it.

"You always act like it's my fault our marriage is falling apart! You caused it!" James screamed back.

"I apologized over and over!"

"Yeah, but then I always find out from my friends that you cheated on me again! And every time they show me pictures on their phones! Do you know how that makes me feel?!"

"Do you know how I felt? I cheated cause I have been so lonely because you are always working!"

"Well, someone in this marriage has to! Next time don't bother coming here unless you're actually willing to sign the divorce papers!"

"In that case, I will never come back here, I'll just go home!"

"Just remember who got you that house!" James said slamming the door.

He hated what he and his wife had become.

His wife had cheated multiple times, and he forgave her multiples times, but she always cheated again.

This time, James didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

He only got her a house on the opposite side of the city just so she wouldn't be alone with whoever the hell she was with.

James knew she had some guy she had sex with, and he couldn't care anymore. He stayed in their once shared home since he picked it out.

He just wants her sign the divorce papers.

Every argument they had involved him telling her that he doesn't love her anymore.

And it was true.

Every time, he found out Lucy cheated, he slowly fell out of love with her.

Then he realized something.

His wife who constantly lied and cheated is probably-hell, she is-trying to get with some guy at the moment.

So why not him?

He deserved some fun, too.

They wouldn't need to know he was in a messy marriage, hoping to get divorced.

He just wanted some stress relief, seeing as he hasn't had any sex in a long time.

And by long time, I mean eight months.

Add to that, the stress of being the CEO of Diamond Corp, he was tired beyond belief.

If that wasn't enough, his secretary was about to quit, having turned in his two weeks notice.

James then bestowed his soon-to-be-ex-secretary to interview applicants, and had picked one.

However, James would not be meeting him for at least two days.

But now, James just wanted to forget about Lucy and he knew where to go for that.

The closest gay bar to his home.

After changing his outfit to a black V-neck, and matching jeans, he was on his way.

He couldn't help but smile at the attention he was getting by the people in the bar.

Hell, he was a bisexual man who just wanted to have fun.

After an hour of dancing, he soon found himself at the bar drinking several different beers, vodkas, and rums.

James had always been one to hold his liquor longer than most people so he just kept drinking when he heard a voice get his attention.

"Hey, come here often, Sexy?"

It had been a long time since he was called that.

He turned to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking straight at him, belonging to a tall, blonde man about a few inches shorter than himself.

The blonde wore a white V-neck, with a pair of dark blue jeans, that fit his slim, but muscled body well.

"First time. What about you, Pretty Eyes?"

"Me too. So what's up with you Sexy?" The blonde asked.

James then began to feel the alcohol take over as he revealed the reason he at the bar.

"I'm going through a shitty divorce, cause my wife cheated multiple times. Now she won't sign the divorce papers, and I just want to forget all about her."

"Well, I am nervous as fuck cause I start a new job in two days, and I need to relax." The blonde continued.

"I'd say congratulations, but I just did. Also, I'm fucking stressed from my own job."

"I can help you with that, Sexy." The blonde continued as he too, felt alcohol run through his system.

"How?"

"My place is about a ten minute drive from here. Wanna have some fun?"

"Do I ever."

"But first.."

"What?"

"What's your name? I know it's not really Sexy despite how you look in those clothes."

"My name's James."

"My name's Kendall."

A/N: YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN ;)


	2. Chapter 2

James couldn't believe this was happening.

A few hours ago, he was arguing with his wife who was probably with some guy she cheated with, and now he was about to go home with a hot blonde he met a bar.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you back here tomorrow so you can drive home." Kendall said.

"Thanks." James said as he followed the blonde to his car.

"Good thing I can hold my liquor" Kendall said with a laugh. "You're not a cop, are you?"

"No." James smiled back.

"Good. In about ten minutes, you'll be feeling a lot better." Kendall said as he started the car.

After a quiet car drive to Kendall's place, James was in awe over the blonde's home.

"I take it you and your wife don't live in somewhere this size of a home?"

"I just started getting used to it. I got her a place on the other side of town. I don't want to see her again unless she wants to sign those divorce papers."

"Don't worry." Kendall said getting closer to James' face. "She's not your problem tonight."

And with that, they kissed.

James couldn't help but enjoy the first kiss he had in a long time.

Add to that, it wasn't even his wife.

After they parted their lips, Kendall asked him "Is that the first kiss you had in a long time?"

"Yes." James replied.

"I'll make sure it's not your last." Kendall chuckled as he connected their lips again slowly pushing James against a wall.

"Sorry." Kendall said after he heard the thump James' body made on the wall.

"Just kiss me." James said.

They kissed for a third time, being passionate just as the other two times.

That's when it happened.

Kendall's hand wet up and down James' back and crept under his shirt.

"Just so you know, I like when guys dominate me I bed." Kendall said.

"Good thing, I like being I charge, then." James smiled.

With that, James' shirt was removed by the blonde, ad he was I total awe by what he just revealed.

That man had the body of a god.

"Damn, the wife of yours cheated on all that?"

"Too many times to count. If you want, it you better get it." James said smiling.

"I will." Kendall said pulling James by the hips into his bedroom.

After pulling him in, Kendall was caught off guard by James kissing at his neck, and making a hickey.

James then pulled Kendall's shirt off revealing his muscular, but slim body to him.

James then removed his shoes and pushed Kendall on his back, after he too, got his shoes off.

The blonde was now a moaning mess as the brunette started kissing and licking down his body.

During that time, James had removed his pants and boxers without Kendall realizing it.

James then stood up, and Kendall was in awe even more.

James' cock was eight inches, erect, and leaking pre-cum.

In turn, Kendall removed the reminder of his clothes and got down on his knees and started to suck on the brunette's cock.

James moaned the entire time, as Kendall's hands roamed his ass.

"SHIT! HERE IT COMES!"

James came in Kendall's mouth, which Kendall swallowed, loving the taste of it on his tongue.

James pulled his cock out of the Kendall's mouth, and returned the favor by not only sucking on his cock, but by spreading his ass cheeks ad fingering him.

"Yes!" Kendall hissed in pleasure.

It wasn't long before James swallowed Kendall's cum, and pushed him back on the bed.

James was kissing and licking down the blonde's body again, however, this time he made a slight detour.

He held Kendall's arms up, and licked his armpits.

Kendall was in heaven.

Never before had anyone given him this kind of pleasure before fucking him.

The pleasure only got better when James' tongue traveled down Kendall's legs and to his feet.

James lifted one foot and started to lick and suck his toes, before licking the sole of his foot, before switching to the other one.

After he was done tasting his feet, James spread Kendall's legs as wide as possible, and saw his tight pink hole, and leaned in with his tongue.

"YES! FEELS SO GOOD!" Kendall moaned as James ate his ass out.

After eating his ass for about ten minutes, James layed on his back, and told Kendall "ride me."

Kendall couldn't help but comply as he quickly was bouncing up and down screaming in pleasure once again.

James kept thrusting his cock in Kendall's tight hole while he used one hand to jack him off.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Kendall screamed as the pleasure he felt kept growing.

The entire time Kendall rode James, he kept his legs wrapped around the taller man's waist.

"Cum for me, Kendall." James whispered in his ear.

And with that, Kendall's cock shot cum all over their torsos before James' cock filled him up.

Kendall then got up, and he licked the cum of James body, who returned the favor.

After that, they kissed passionately and both fell asleep.

In the morning, they woke up looking at each other.

"Morning." James said.

"Morning to you too." Kendall said.

"So what happens now?" James asked.

"Well, I could make us breakfast before I take you to the bar so you can go back to your life."

"Or..."

"Or what?"

"Or we could postpone the drive back to the bar and make it a two-time thing." James said kissing the blonde again.

Just like that, they were at it again.

After about three hours, Kendall drove James back to the bar, so he could go back home.

"Thanks for the ride, Kendall."

"You're welcome. If you ever want to forget that wife again, you're more than welcome at my place." Kendall said with a smile.

"Thanks. And good luck with that new job of yours."

After James got in his car, he got a phone call from his wife.

"Hello?"

"JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR HOUSE OR CELL PHONE LAST NIGHT!"

"Why do you care? I know you were cheating on me again."

"THAT WAS IN THE PAST! I JUST WANT YOU TO FORGIVE ME!"

"And I just want you to sign the divorce papers." James said with a happiness in his voice.

"James...were you with someone else last night?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'M YOUR WIFE! YOU NEED TO-"

Lucy was cut off by another voice in the room "Babe, are going for another round or what?"

James also heard the voice next to Lucy.

"You are such a hypocrite, Lucy! You cheated on me too many times to count, and I Forgave you too many times, and you still cheat on me. And the one time I have sex with someone else, you judge me! With that other guy in the same room as you!"

"But I-"

"Don't bother." James said hanging up.

Several hours later, he got ready to go to work.

Once there, one of his employees, Logan Mitchell went up to him with an urgent look on his face.

Logan was also one of his best friends who told him about Lucy cheating.

Logan never mentioned it at work because he knew an angry James was a terrifying James.

He also knew to call James Mr. Diamond at work, just like all the other employees at Diamond Corp.

"Mr. Diamond! I know we said that the old secretary would leave tomorrow, but he left today! We were in such a rush, we asked the new secretary to start today at the last minute and-"

"Calm down, Logan. Breathe."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's okay. Is the new secretary in the office?"

"Yes. I gave him permission to decorate his office while you weren't here. I hope that's okay."

"It is. I'll go right now to meet the person."

When he got to the office, he saw someone with their back turned, opening several boxes.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond. CEO of Diamond Corp, you must be my new secretary."

The new secretary turned around revealing shocked faces on both men.

"James..." The new secretary said in shock.

"Kendall..." His new secretary was the guy he had sex with last night?

This could either very bad, or very good.

And James was thinking of ways to make it good, and all those ways did not involve wearing clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

This was awkward for Kendall.

Too awkward.

He mentally cursed himself for applying for this job in the first place.

His new boss was the guy he met hit on last night, and had fucked him.

Realizing he was in no position to seduce James again, or call him by his first name, he tried to stay professional.

"Mr. D-Diamond, it's nice to see you." Kendall said without hiding his nervousness.

"Kendall...it's nice to see you too." James said only thinking about how good the sex they had was.

"If you want to fire me now and hire someone else, I understand-"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that given...recent events, you might not want to see me in certain circumstances." Kendall said looking at the floor.

"Kendall...as much as I loved what happened, I will not fire you for it.

"Really?" Kendall asked making his green eyes that earned him his nickname at the bar visible.

"I won't. Between you and me..." James was now whispering. "I was hoping to see you again."

"But...I have clothes on" Kendall said slowly hoping it wouldn't be inappropriate.

"We'll just keep it professional here, then." James said.

"Does this mean you still want to-"

"Yes. You're the first person who made me happy in a long time."

"Thank you, I think?"

"But for now, I have to meet some new employees, you just keep decorating your office. I'll let you know if I need anything."

"When you say 'need anything', does that mean-"

"Work related. For now." James whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Mr. Diamond." Kendall said.

Kendall couldn't believe it.

James did want him again.

Well, not at the time, but still.

At the same time, James was thinking about the next time he would have Kendall to himself.

But for now, it was time for work.

He went down to the lobby and saw a shorter Latino man standing before him holding a small box.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond, CEO of Diamond Corp. You must be one of my new employees."

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Carlos Garcia."

"Mr. Garcia, nice to meet you. I already had an office made for you, which you can decorate" James said seeing the small box Carlos was carrying.

"Thank you, sir."

"Logan!" James called.

"Yes, Mr. Diamond?" Logan replied walking down the stairs.

"This is Carlos Garcia. Please show him to his office next door to yours."

"Yes sir. Follow me, Carlos."

Carlos then followed Logan upstairs and couldn't help but stare at the way Logan's butt moved when he went up the staircase.

However, James saw Carlos the entire time, and couldn't help but chuckle in his head.

'Maybe Logan will finally find someone to love' James said to himself thinking about the Latino checking out Logan's ass.

James then made his way back to Kendall's office.

"Kendall..."

"Yes Mr. Diamond?"

"Good, I see you're done decorating your office." James noted seeing pictures of Kendall and his family on his desk.

"I am. Is there something you needed?"

"In a little bit, our interns will turn in some paperwork to you about possible designs on future cell phone models, can you make sure they don't have any spelling or grammar errors on them? If there are, tell them to fix it. If they refuse or give you attitude, just let me know."

"They refuse?"

"Sometimes. They always forget that my secretary is the second-in-command. Which means if I'm sick, you are the boss of everyone until I get back. And judging by your resume, and business degree I don't think you'll have any problem taking on a leadership position, will you?"

"Not at all. Thank you Mr. Diamond."

"Okay, then."

"Wait, sir! I-"

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious, do you already have a name for the next cell phone models that you plan for us to release?"

"The past models were all named the Palm Woods, but not anymore. I'm giving all our future phones a new name."

"Which is?"

"BTR. Sounds better than Palm Woods, right?"

"It does. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. And don't worry, regardless of what phone I pick, you get to help me build and design it!"

"Really?"

"Well, we at Diamond Corp are very competitive against our rival corporations, especially the people behind the Pear phone."

"I would understand why we need to be better than the Pear phone. They just released the GX and XT, right?"

"Yes, and so we need a fresh new start against them. They think we stopped making cell phones when I was secretly planning on releasing our first line of BTR phones. Especially since us and Pear phone people release phones on all the same carriers: T-Mobile, AT&T, Sprint, and Verizon. Impressive right?

"Yes, considering I need to upgrade my phone eventually" Kendall joked.

"Well then, let's hope those interns don't mess up the first line of phone designs." James laughed.

Kendall couldn't believe it. Not only was he James' secretary, he was second-in-command of the entire cell phone manufacturing company!

James then, went back to his office.

He was turned on even more by the blonde seeing and hearing him in a place of business just made him want him more.

Three and a half hours later, James couldn't stand being away from the blonde.

He wanted to see him again, but he knew he had to keep it professional.

"Kendall.."

"Yes, Mr. Diamond?"

"Would you like to join me and Logan and Carlos for lunch? We're getting Pieology. One of those build your own pizza places."

"Sure."

During the entire lunch break James got to know Kendall and Carlos a lot better.

He learned that Kendall can play guitar, and has experience singing.

As did Carlos, who, oblivious to Kendall and Logan, couldn't help but keep his eyes on Logan the entire time.

Only James noticed it, and couldn't help but smirk in his mind.

When they got back after an hour, Kendall went straight back up to his office, while Logan and Carlos went back to their own.

This time, James saw Carlos in front of Logan, and Logan was staring at Carlos' butt moving as he walked.

'I knew it. It's only a matter of time before Logan gets layed.' James smirked in his mind again.

When James got back to his office, he found the paperwork Kendall checked after the interns turned it in.

Now all he had to do was put the paperwork in separate drawers.

Easier said then done.

He had arranged them by most interesting ideas first then least interesting last.

After almost an hour, James finally done.

He decided he would have Kendall help him decide on which phones to build and design the next day, but for now, he just wanted to go home.

He then realized the time, and that almost everyone had left the office already.

Just then, he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"James! Can we please talk about-"

James hung on his wife, not wanting to talk to her unless she was willing to agree to the divorce.

Just then, his office phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Please forgive me James! I-"

"I already did forgive you! Too many times! And I know you just had sex with someone else!"

"I did not! And if I did, how would you know? Bless you" Lucy said in a lower tone of voice.

"You just proved it! You said bless you, but I didn't sneeze!"

"I know! I was talking to-my-my-sister!"

"Lucy, you're an only child! There you go again with the lying! And I heard a guy say thank you! So just do us a favor and sign the papers"

"I can't You're my-"

"Your what? your source of money?!" James said before hanging up the phone.

James then got his things ready and made his way out of the office.

Once he turned his office lights off, he saw the only other person who made him happy.

His mind then turned to the sex with Kendall and how he wanted more, right at the second.

"Hi, Mr. Diamond.!" Kendall waved going down the stairs.

"James."

"I'm sorry?"

"When we're working, it's Mr. Diamond. We are not working right now, nor are we going to be. So you can call me James."

"Are you-"

"We're going to my place. And don't think for a second that we're just going to sleep." James said pulling Kendall by his tie.

Kendall couldn't but smile about what was going to happen again.

A/N: So, Kames is about to go at it again and Cargan is slowly developing.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will Kames be discovered? And which half of Cargan asks James for advice?


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride to James' home was silent.

But the only thing louder than that was the sexual hunger both men were having, and it was evident on their faces.

"Don't expect sex right when we get in." James said at a red light.

"Why?"

Because I am cooking dinner for you first. Consider this our first date."

"Really?"

James then responded by pulling Kendall by his collar and kissed him sloppily with their tongues lapping at each other for several seconds, spit visibly connecting their tongues after they pulled apart.

"Wow." Kendall smiled, licking his lips loving the feel of James on his tongue.

"Yes, this is our first date. I can't remember the last time I cooked dinner for someone else given my complicated situation with my wife. I want to be able to get to know you better too."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"The dinner or getting to know each other better?" James asked as he continued once the light turned green.

"Both. But, I have to ask you something, but I think you might get mad."

"What is it?"

"Did you really mean it when you said I make you happy? Or are you just using me so you can be feel the way your wife is when she's with whoever?" Kendall asked looking outside the window.

James had finally arrived at his house, and stepped out of the door.

"Come inside, then I'll answer your question."

Once Kendall went inside the house, he was surprised at everything James had.

James pushed Kendall lightly against a wall before answering.

"I meant it when I said you make me happy. Even earlier at the office, just being around you talking about work made my frustration toward my wife go away. I really like you Kendall. Even though we met yesterday, and it sounds cliché, but I really like you. And I haven't been this happy in a long time." James said pulling Kendall in for a kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted when they felt a soft scratching at the legs.

"Who's this?" Kendall asked bending down to pet the dog.

"That's Fox. I got him the day after my wife moved out. I always wanted a dog, she never did."

"He's a cute one. Is he an Alaskan Klee Kai?"

"Yeah, most people don't know the exact breed he is. They think he's a miniature Husky. The only other person to get his breed right is Logan."

"Logan? As in one of the people at work?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend since pre-K. As soon as I started the company, I hired him. I originally asked him to be my secretary, but he kindly refused saying he wanted to help the people design phones."

"So if Logan accepted the position.."

"You wouldn't be working where you are now."

"Wow."

"Also, Logan is the one who caught my wife cheating and told me about it. He showed me pictures on his phone."

"How did you react to it? Your best friend telling you about your wife cheating?"

"I thanked him for telling me. I would've done the same if it was reversed. My wife denied it, but once I showed her the pictures, she was caught. I then made the mistake of forgiving her."

"The first time?"

"Yes. The week after, she cheated again, and I forgave her again. Eventually, she kept on cheating and I made the horrible mistake of constantly forgive her. Guess how many times she cheated before I realized enough is enough."

"Um, five?" Kendall asked.

"Eleven." James said.

"Eleven times?!" Kendall said.

"Well, it's more than that now considering she's on the other side of town with the guy."

"I'm not judging, but that's not healthy." Kendall said in a low voice.

"I know. I was a mess between the arguing, and work. I realized if I kicked her out without a place to go to, I would be a horrible person, but I didn't love her anymore, so I bought her a house so I wouldn't have to see her."

"So...what exactly do you see in me?"

"I see a hot guy with pretty green eyes, who wants to succeed and not be alone."

"How'd you know that?"

"I just have a way with certain people. I was tired of being alone so that's why I went to the bar yesterday. I wanted to have some fun. And I got it. And more."

"Wow. So what are you cooking for dinner?"

"Alfredo pasta with scallops, and shrimp." James said as he began to get the things out of the freezer.

"Great. Can I help?"

"No. I'm trying to romance you, I can't do that when you help me" James said laughing.

"Looks like I'll just keep Fox company then." Kendall smiled as he picked up the dog on the couch and started scratching his belly.

After about thirty minutes, James came in the living room with two plates.

"Thank you. I'll go wash my hands first." Kendall said going back in the kitchen.

When Kendall came back in the living room, James told him "So you know about me, already. Tell me some stuff about you that I don't know already."

"I guess it doesn't count when I say I'm gay and my family accepted me."

"No."

"Well, one thing is that I have a younger sister six years younger than me."

"Really?" James asked. "Is she the little girl in your family picture on your desk at work?"

"Yup. She'll be eighteen in October. I'll be twenty-four in November."

"I'm a little older than you then. I'll be twenty-four in July."

"Wait, you're only twenty-three and already a CEO of a cell-phone manufacturing company?!"

"I am. I started the company when I was twenty-one. Anything you wanna surprise me with now?"

"Well, back in college, I used to major in music before switching to business."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I even still have the same guitar in my home."

"What else?"

"I was kind of an actor."

"Kind of?"

"I was on an episode of Phil of the Future when I was around 14."

"Wait, the episode where Pim creates a fake boyfriend?"

"That was me."

Eventually, several topics of conversation later, dinner was over.

"Excuse me real quick, I need use the restroom." Kendall said. "where's is it?"

"Second door on the left." James said standing in the hallway.

James then decided to get started on the fun by stripping himself of his clothes slowly.

When Kendall came out of the restroom, he only saw Fox sleeping on the couch, and several of James' clothes on the floor making a path to a closed door.

When he came to the door, he knocked and said "James? are you there?"

"Why don't you come in and see?"

That did it for Kendall.

He couldn't help but gasp when he saw what he revealed.

James was standing in front of him only wearing his tie, boxer briefs, and socks.

"I think you're a little overdressed for I have in mind, Kendall" James said.

"Not for long." Kendall said stripping himself naked in a matter of seconds.

"Now you have too much clothes." Kendall said going towards James kissing him.

"Hold it right there."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm still wearing socks, and your barefoot. Wanna help me out?"

"Hell fucking yes."

Just like that, Kendall got down on his knees and took one of James' feet in hands, and removed the sock using his mouth.

He then repeated the action on the other foot, before he started to lick and suck on his toes.

James couldn't help and think about how good Kendall felt when he did the same thing the other night.

James' moans were a sign that Kendall was allowed to keep going, and so he did for about thirty minutes, occasionally switching between feet.

"Now what should I do with you?" James asked coyly as he pulled Kendall up.

"I wanna-"

"Hush, I decide what I do, do you understand?" James said demandingly.

This tone of voice only turned Kendall on even more.

"Yes."

"Now, for interrupting my thinking, I need to punish you."

"Please" Kendall begged, as James lightly pushed him on the bed, and removed his tie and blindfolded the blonde before getting two more ties to bind his arms to the bedpost.

"Tell me Kendall, does it turn you on not being able to see what I'm gonna do to you?"

"So much."

James pulled the blonde's face closer and licked each side of his face loving the rough feel of Kendall's facial hair on his tongue, then doing the same to his armpits.

James smiled and then assaulted Kendall's body with kisses and licks, stopping to lick and suck on his nipples before continuing to his navel which his too, licked at.

Then in a swift movement, James licked at Kendall's cock making the blonde moan even louder.

"Quiet!" James said in his dominant tone turning on Kendall once again.

"I'm sorry! I just-"

"I said quiet! Now I'll have to stop you from moaning!"

James then removed his boxer briefs and shoved it in Kendall's mouth.

"You know what that is, don't ya?"

"Uh-uh" Kendall said through the fabric.

"My underwear. I figure you could at least smell it while I have my way with you."

Kendall couldn't help but enjoy the smell of the underwear in his mouth.

He swore he could taste James' cum on the fabric, so he let his tongue lap on that part of the clothing.

"I don't want you cumming yet, but I want to." James immediately took his underwear out of the blonde's mouth, and shoved his cock in the blonde's mouth.

"Yeah, that's it. Suck my cock. You love my cock, don't ya?" Earning a nod from Kendall before he continued.

After about five minutes, James yelled "AW SHIT! HERE COMES YOUR REWARD!"

Kendall was more than happy to swallow the cum, but soon after he was flipped on his stomach.

Before he could say anything, James thrusted his cock in his tight hole without mercy.

"YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" James continued as he slapped Kendall's ass.

After two minutes, James pulled out, untied Kendall, had him stand facing the bed still blindfolded, and continued thrusting.

James then continued slapping the blonde's ass "Yeah, work that ass, Kendall."

Kendall kept moving his body with James' thrusts, he eventually started sweating.

James then gripped the blonde's sweat-soaked hair and pulled him for a sloppy kiss, while James' hands on his ass gathered sweat.

"Your ass is so tight. I love it!" James groaned while thrusting.

"I love your big cock inside my ass!"

"Want me to fuck you every night?"

"Please!"

"Deal! Every night after work, we'll alternate whose place we go to, but I get to fuck you. Understand?!"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now keep moving that ass!"

"I'll keep moving my ass if I can do something every time we're together!"

"What?" James asked as he kept going, not bothering to stop.

"I wanna lick and suck on your toes and feet! I love the taste of them!"

"Deal! I fuck you, and you lick and suck my toes and feet. Now don't stop moving that tight ass!"

"I won't! I'm close!" Kendall yelled as James kept slapping his ass and thrusting.

"FUCK!" Kendall yelled as he was about to cum, but felt his cock covered by James' mouth where he came.

"Your ass was made to be fucked by my cock!" James said after swallowing Kendall's cum.

Shortly after, James resumed his fun with Kendall's ass and came inside the blonde screaming his name, and after pulling out, got down on his knees, and licked the blonde's hole and added two finger probing his prostate adding to the pleasure he got from James' tongue.

"Stay here. I'm gonna get something to make this more fun." James said with a sneer after five minutes of teasing the blonde's ass.

After about five minutes, James came back, and grabbed Kendall's cock, pumping it.

"AW SHIT! I'M CUMMING! SO MUCH CU-AAAGGHHH!" Kendall screamed as he came again.

He then heard James screamed in pleasure, and soon felt the tie being undone over his eyes.

He turned around and saw James holding a large plastic cup.

"What is that?"

"Our cum. Want some? Its almost full." James said with a straight face.

Kendall accepted, and drank some of the sweet liquid from the cup, before giving it to James who drank some.

The two men kept drinking their cum from the cup once they layed down in the bed.

When they were done, Kendall asked James "James?"

"Yes?"

"I know we're supposed to be professional, but do you think we could ever have sex in your office?"

"One day, we will." James smiled before kissing Kendall again and position himself on top.

"James-"

"You really liked riding my cock last time, I could tell. So what do you say to doing it again?" James asked then licked the blonde's neck.

Kendall smiled and wrapped his legs around James' waist and slowly impaled himself on the long tanned cock, which he swore grew longer than the last time.

"Agghh" Kendall groaned as he started of slow. "James, I think your cock got bigger! I love it!"

"It did." James smiled s he gripped the blonde's hips and guided him up and down. as he slowly thrusted.

"It hurts so good!" Kendall screamed as James' thrusts became faster and more erratic.

As James' thrusts continued, so did Kendall's moans. They especially grew when James wrapped his hand around the blondes cock and pumped it again.

"So close..." Kendall groaned.

"Cum for me."

So Kendall did. All over their bodies.

"OH GOD!" Kendall screamed as strings of cum were expelled from his cock again.

Just like that, they were both covered in Kendall's cum.

"James, I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't worry. I like it." James said as he scooped cum from his abs and put it to his mouth.

After James pulled out, he let Kendall lick his body clean, and vice versa.

After laying down again, they kissed and fell asleep.

In the morning, was woken up with a phone call.

"Hello?"

"James, I know it's early, but we're not t work, and I really need your advice."

"Calm down, Logan. What is it?"

"I thinking of asking Carlos out on a date, but I'm scared."

James knew it.

"Just ask him, Logan. It's not the end of the world if he says no. And I'm not just saying this cause you're my best friend, but I think he might like you."

"Thanks James, I'll ask him later today."

"You're welcome."

Just then, Kendall woke up, and started to kiss James right away.

"Didn't get enough last night?"

"I can never get enough of you." Kendall smiled.

"Then come get some more" James said pulling Kendall into a sloppy kiss, their tongues lapping at each other's yet again.

"Hope you're water resistant." James said as he got off the bed and kept lapping at Kendall's tongue with his own as he pushed him in the bathroom and turned the water on so they could go for another round.

Once they got to work, they went to their offices and got to work.

They even spent their lunch breaks apart to avoid suspicions from other people.

About an hour and a half after lunch, Kendall came inside James' office.

"Kendall..." James said as he was shocked that Kendall locked the door and came up to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

"Kendall...what's gotten into you? I like it" James kissed back.

"I want you to fuck me, but you can't do that yet, so..." Kendall said getting on his knees and going for James' shoes.

"Kendall, as much as we want this, we can't do it here. At least not during the daytime hours."

"I know. But I figured the next best thing would be me sucking and licking your toes again." Kendall smiled.

"Well, you did deliver some good cell phone ideas from the interns, I suppose that can be your reward."

"Please? I really missed doing that."

"Get under the desk first. I have to unlock the door, it'll look suspicious."

"But we are doing something suspicious." Kendall said getting under the desk. "I happen to like my tongue on your body." With that, he removed the taller man's socks before sniffing them earning a light moan. "God I love the smell and taste of your feet and toes."

"Then get to work..." James said putting his bare foot in front of Kendall, to which he started licking and sucking on his toes right away.

"Getting paid to lick and suck my toes and feet, you like that, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"How about we make an addition to out little agreement? You suck and lick my toes and feet every morning when we wake up, again during the day in this office, and then before I fuck you every night. That sound fun?"

"God yes." Kendall kept lapping his tongue as his boss' feet.

"Fuck, this is so unprofessional, but I don't care. You're so good with your tongue." James moaned as he resumed his paperwork.

The strange thing is that the entire time Kendall was pleasuring James' feet with his tongue, James managed to get paperwork done faster and with less stress.

It was now an hour and a half into Kendall's tongue treatment, when the door to the office had a knock on it.

"Hold on. Stay under the desk" James said getting up barefoot.

Whoever it was couldn't see Kendall since his desk is that big.

Plus, there's no window in the office.

"Mr. Diamond..."

"Yes, Carlos?"

"I know it's not work related, but I need your advice."

"About?"

"I wanna ask Logan out on a date, but I'm too nervous."

"Just ask him Carlos. It's not the end if he says no. Plus, I think he might like you." James said giving a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Carlos said about to close the door when he reopened it again.

"Mr. Diamond?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you barefoot? Not that I'm judging you."

"I forget to get clean socks from the laundry this morning, and I didn't have time. You know what? Change in dress code! No one has to wear socks if they don't want to!"

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. Tell everyone Ill send a flyer out tomorrow about this sudden dress code change."

"Will do sir." Carlos said, closing the door behind him, which James now locked.

"Didn't Logan call this morning asking the same?" Kendall asked licking the soles of James' foot after he sat back down.

"Yeah. Now I have to make a flyer about my sudden new rule."

"Please don't stop wearing socks . I love smelling them before I taste your feet." Kendall said not caring that it was inappropriate.

"Only for you." James smiled, as Kendall continued.

Just then, the office phone rang, and it the person James wanted to forget.

"Damn, it's my wife."

"Hello?"

"James, I..."

"What, Lucy? We've been over this. Don't call me unless you want to sign the papers!"

"I have to know!"

"Know what?"

"Were you with someone the other night?" Kendall could hear her perfectly despite the call not being on speaker. He could only smile as he kept up with his tongue task.

"Yes, and I really enjoyed their company last night too, and this morning." He said smiling at Kendall who kept licking his feet.

"You can't see him or her again, James! We're meant to be together!"

"If we were meant to be together, you wouldn't have cheated so many times! Hey careful!" James said to Kendall.

"Oh my god, James! The person's in your office, aren't they?!"

"Well you don't have a job, or office, so it's not like we could've have fun regardless!"

"James, I swear to god, I will-" James then hung up the phone.

"She knows you're having sex with someone from work, I think..." Kendall said still licking James' feet.

"Yeah I think so too."

"So I guess that's it? Our sex-agreement thing is over?" Kendall looking sad.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that since you wanted this to be a secret for now, any exposure could ruin us."

"Don't be like that. I'm not ending our fun. It's not like she can get in the office anyway. I showed security a picture, she's banned from the building."

"Really?'

"Really. Now get up on all fours in that empty space near the cabinet." James said, getting up locking the door again.

"Why?"

"Cause these walls are soundproof, and your tongue on my feet made me horny." James said removing his tie blindfolding Kendall again who was just as eager.

"Looks like we'll get to do it here, sooner than later." James said undoing the buttons on Kendall's shirt.

A/N: SO NOW LUCY KNOWS JAMES IS HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE FROM WORK, BUT WILL SHE FIND OUT THE EXACT PERSON?

NEXT CHAPTER:TIME SKIP, MORE SEXY KAMES TIME IN THE OFFICE, AND MRS. KNIGHT WANTS TO MEET KENDALL'S BOYFRIEND! BUT WAIT...BOYFRIEND?


	5. Chapter 5

"YES! YES!" Kendall screamed in pleasure.

"Here it comes!" James shouted as the blonde continued to ride him.

James came in Kendall's ass and slapped hard on the blonde's ass cheeks, making the blonde cum even more.

After James pulled out, Kendall made his way o the other side of the bed and took hold of James' feet and started to lick it.

"Three months of this, and you still like your tongue on my feet?" James asked.

"Hell yeah. Best three months of my life."

The time had flown by so fast, they both couldn't believe it had been three months since Kendall became James' secretary, and they started having sex.

However, it wasn't just sex between the two.

They did go on dates such as go to the movies, and restaurants, and even dinner at their homes.

Despite he sex, and dates, they were not a couple. But they did, enjoy each other's company

"You know, I'm really flexible, if you wanna suck on something else along with my toes." James smiled.

"Please."

"Okay then." James then got into a position on his back where both his big toe and cock were near Kendall's face.

Kendall then took both in his mouth right away earning a moan of pleasure from James.

"Yeah, don't stop" James moaned as he used his free hand to pump Kendall's cock.

In a matter of time, James let a loud scream out, cumming in Kendall's mouth, while Kendall came all over James' ass.

"Aw no. Now my ass is all dirty" James said teasingly.

"Want me to clean it for you? I can use my tongue" Kendall asked with eager eyes.

"Well, if you really want to" James said knowing Kendall would.

"I do" Kendall said and went straight to work with his tongue.

James now knew what it felt to have his ass tongue-fucked, and he loved it.

Kendall licked, sucked, and kissed James' ass and hole making sure to get all the semen on it.

When he was done, Kendall's face was pulled up by James, and they kissed passionately before falling asleep.

The next day at the office, it was their usual routine.

Avoid each other until after lunch, where Kendall went in James' office.

James had just locked the door and they were about to strip naked, but a knock on the door prevented it all.

"Yes?" James asked after opening the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Diamond, is Mr. Knight around?" Logan asked.

"Right here." Kendall said. "We were just talking about final designs for the phone models we're making."

"Mr. Knight you have a missed call in your office."

"Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome."

"I'll be right back, try to keep your clothes on." Kendall said.

"I should tell you the same." James smiled grabbing Kendall's ass.

In a few minutes, Kendall came back to the office where James was.

James kept his clothes on just in case anyone else needed to tell him something.

"Everything alright?" James asked Kendall who had a confused and worried look on his face.

"That was my mom. I'll call her back after we're done."

"Why don't you call her while we're doing it?" James asked locking his door.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Kendall said as he dialed his mom's number while James undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom? It's Kendall"

"Kendall! I'm so glad to hear from you." James was able to hear her perfectly clear despite the phone being to the blonde's ear.

"How have you been?"

"Me and Katie and doing good. We actually wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"We're coming to visit this weekend!"

Kendall's eyes blew wide open in surprise and not because James was rubbing his clothed ass.

"Really?"

"Yes! I really wanna see what you've been up to since you moved to Los Angeles! Do you have anyone special in your life? A boyfriend?"

"I can be your boyfriend" James whispered in Kendall's other ear.

"Really?" Kendall asked after pulling his phone away from his ear.

"Yeah." James smiled

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend."

"Great! I look forward to meeting him this weekend!"

"But mom, where are you and Katie staying over the weekend?"

"I'm just about to book a hotel so-"

"You don't have to do that! You can stay with me during your stay!" Kendall smiled as James licked the back of his neck.

"Really?" His mother asked.

"Really?" James asked with the same tone of confusion.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later this week mom." Kendall then hung up before being greeted by confused hazel eyes.

"What was that about? I don't mean to be a jerk, but if she wanted to book a hotel room, you could've let her."

"I know, but I figured that if she stays with me, we'll have three days of sex to make up for."

"Ooh Kendall, your sexy brain of yours is showing." James said turning the blonde around so he can kiss him again,

"I know. And thank you for agreeing to play the part of my boyfriend." Kendall said undoing the buttons on James' shirt.

"I don't wanna play a part."

"What?"

"I don't wanna play the role of your boyfriend. I actually want to be your boyfriend."

"You mean like-"

"Yes. These past three months have been amazing because of you. You made me happier than my wife did in two years. And not just cause of the sex."

"Oh my god, James!" Kendall exclaimed happily as he kissed the taller man passionately.

"You know what this is, right?" James asked.

"What?"

"Our first time having sex as an official couple." James said as he removed Kendall's shirt and started to kiss and lick down his body.

Kendall quickly retaliated by practically ripping James' shirt open.

"Now we can't leave till everyone else is gone. Oh well." James smiled as he saw the ripped fabric on the floor.

"Oh no. What will we do until then?" Kendall asked with fake sympathy.

"We could stay here and keep each other entertained." James responded as he ran a hand through Kendall's blonde locks.

"Well if you insist, boss." Kendall said before getting down to remove James' shoes and socks.

"Yeah, that's right, massage my feet. I've been walking so much today."

"I'll make them feel better." Kendall said reassuringly before he started to use his tongue after sniffing James' socks.

James quickly stood up to remove his pants and underwear before getting back in the chair.

James began to let out several low moans as he noticed his calendar.

"Hey Kendall, guess what day it is." James said as he tweaked his nipples.

"What?" Kendall asked not looking where James was.

"It's Tuesday. Everyone gets out an hour and a half earlier on Tuesdays."

"So everyone's gone now?"

"Yeah. Now we can be as loud as we want."

"Good."

"It will be better when you get your pants and underwear off." James said pulling the blonde up.

Kendall stood up and removed the remaining clothing to fast for James to see that the blonde was now laying on his stomach on the desk.

"Yeah, look at that ass. So tight and all mine" James said slapping Kendall's ass.

James then spread the cheeks as far as he could before eating him out earning more blissful moans from the blonde.

Kendall got up while James was eating his ass, and went straight to sucking on the taller man's cock for several minutes.

While James was a moaning mess from the blowjob, he felt one of Kendall's fingers try to enter his hole.

James immediately went to his demanding tone which never failed to turn Kendall on.

"Did I say that you could finger me?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diamond, I just-"

"Just what?!"

"I just really like your body! Please keep fucking me!" Kendall said falsely hurt.

"Just suck my cock and keep your fingers outside my ass." James growled.

Kendall went back to work sucking on the one thing he likes more than James' toes.

James eventually came, which Kendall swallowed happily.

"You look like you enjoyed my cum."

"I do. I always do, just like I love sucking your toes."

"Well what do you say you ride my cock while I think of what to do with my toes for you?"

"Okay."

With that, James sat in his chair, and Kendall sat on his large cock bouncing slowly.

"You like that?"

"Yeah!" Kendall said as he gripped James' chest for support.

"You can lick me if you want." James said as he held on to the blonde harder.

"Thank you." Kendall gasped as he licked James chest and nipples bringing out moans from the taller man.

After several seconds, Kendall screamed "I'm close!"

"Cum for me." James said gripping the blonde's cock.

Kendall released his load all over James' body before climbing off and licking the taller man clean.

James got up after his torso was clean and went to the mini fridge on the end of his office.

"I got something for you the other day." James said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked slumped trying to catch his breath.

"Chocolate syrup."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know what I'm gonna do with it?"

"I think I do."

"Good." James smiled as he sat back down and poured some of it on his toes.

Kendall went straight to work right away for the next few hours until it was dark outside.

Both men were able to make it outside to the car without anyone seeing them.

As James started the car, Kendall realized something.

"James..."

"Yes?"

"I think we have to tell the people at work. We know they've been suspicious, but they didn't say anything."

"I know. I'll tell them tomorrow right when we get in the office."

"Really?"

"Yes really. No more sneaking around, no more lying." James said as he turned to kiss Kendall as he stopped at a red light.

"Except maybe about..." Kendall started.

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I wont even think about her when were with your mom."

"Good."

When they got to James' home, James fed Fox, and he two men went straight to bed.

Naturally, the two would've watched a movie first, but they were too tired from sex.

The next day, they went straight to the center of the staircase in the middle of the first floor.

He was nervous about doing this, but he had to.

He knew other people were curious, too.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!"

All the other employees, including Logan, Carlos, and the interns all looked up at James confused.

"There's been some talk for a while, and I know some of you are wondering, but afraid to ask me."

The looks of confusion on the people's faces grew even more.

Kendall stood next to James as James made the announcement.

"Kendall Knight and I are dating."

This earned gasps and shocked expressions throughout everyone else's faces.

"At first we thought it was just a phase. But eventually, we realized that we do like each other that way. And I know some of you know about...other things going on in my life. And yes, we do keep it professional here." James lied, but he knew people were curious.

"That said, I will work through said other things while I'm with Kendall. And if you don't like it, that's fine, feel free to tell me. It doesn't change the fact that I'm a natural born leader, and I'm not afraid to cut a bitch."

To their surprise, instead of insults, and whispers all around, they got a round of applause.

"It's about time!" One voice yelled.

"KAMES!" Another voice yelled.

"KAMES! KAMES! KAMES!" The people kept cheering before James stopped them.

Among those cheering were Carlos and Logan who had been on several dates, however there was no word on if they were a couple yet.

"Okay! Thank you all for your support...I think. Now get to work!" James said before going straight to his office while Kendall went to collect paperwork from the interns.

For the first time, they did not have sex in the office, for the purpose of avoiding suspicions any further.

***BTR***

They spent the days following their announcement still being as professional as they could.

Because of this, they only had sex at night in one of their homes.

The following weekend, it was the day Kendall's mom would be in town.

James dressed semi-casual, wearing only a dark blue polo shirt over a white tank top, and dark pants, while Kendall wore a dark red polo shirt and black pants.

"So where are we meeting your mom?"

"At that fancy seafood place."

"Good. Do you think I'm dressed to fancy? or not fancy enough? Cause I-"

"James!"

"Yes?"

"Calm down. It's just dinner with my mom and sister. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're nervous."

"I am."

"I don't think I've seen you nervous at all. It looks good on you."

"Hey! We have to get going. And last time I checked you had the same look on your face when we saw each other at work."

"Touche. Ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

With that, Kendall drove to the restaurant where his mother and sister were meeting them.

After a twenty minute drive, they made it to the restaurant.

"They're taking a cab here. They should be here already"

"Okay. Where should we wait for them?" James asked as he sat on the bench near the front.

"No need to wait for us. We're already here!" A voice said surprising both men.

"Mom! Katie, you're here!" Kendall got up excited.

James saw a teenage girl with medium brown hair, and a woman would red hair of the same height hugging Kendall.

"Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." Kendall said.

"This is-"

"Kendall, party of four!" The hostess called.

"That's us. You can officially meet him when we sit." Kendall said to his mom while he saw Katie secretly admire James from behind.

Once they were seated, Kendall properly introduced them.

"James, this is my mom and my sister, Katie."

"Nice to meet you." James smiled as he shook their hands.

"You, too."

"Here are your menus. Did you want any drinks first or did you need some time?"

"I think we'll need some time." Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit."

"So, where did you two meet?" Mrs. Knight asked Kendall and James.

"Work." Both men said.

"Oh, you two work together?"

"Actually mom.." Kendall said. It was better she know now then later.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know how I'm the new secretary at Diamond Corp?"

"Yes?"

"I'm the CEO of Diamond Corp. My last name is Diamond. Mrs. Knight." James said with a straight face.

"Wait, you're dating your-"

"Yes, I am. But we keep it professional at work, I swear." Kendall said quickly.

"Well, as long as you two keep it professional" Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Wait, you're not mad? Not even a little bit?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Just then, the server came back and asked them "Are we all ready here to order appetizers?"

"Yes, we are." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Okay, drink orders first." The server said.

"Just water." Katie said.

"Virgin Pina Coloda." Mrs. Knight said.

"Pina Colada." Kendall said.

"I'll have the same as him." James ordered.

"Okay. And for your appetizers?" The server asked.

"We'll have the fried shrimp, and the calamari."

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders."

"So James, how was my son when you interviewed him for the position?"

"Yeah, Did he get nervous?" Katie asked.

"I didn't actually interview him. My old secretary did. But I did get a look at his resume his interview." James said.

"So did your old secretary tell you how my son did?" Mrs. Knight asked fascinated.

"He said that out of everyone who applied, Kendall was the only one who looked and spoke professional."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, if he works at a cell-phone manufacturing company, does he get free phones?" Katie asked.

"Oh my god, Katie, you can't ask if people get free cell phones." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm just curious. What kind of stuff are you putting on the phones you're making?" Katie asked.

"We can't say. You have to wait till the phone is released." Kendall said.

The server then came back with their appetizers, and took their orders.

"So James, by any chance do you know Brooke Diamond of Diamond Cosmetics?" Mrs. Knight asked.

'Yes, she's my mother. She taught me about what it takes to run a business, now I do. Manufacturing cell phones."

"Really? She makes all the make-up I use! How about your father, what does he do?"

"He runs a construction business back in Minnesota. That's also where my mom works."

"We're from Minnesota! I also have a cell phone from your company, a Palm Woods MM." Mrs. Knight said happily.

"Well then I know you will like the phones we are making right now!" James said.

"I figured that when you said you are the CEO of the company." Kendall's mother laughed.

"So James, any chance Diamond Corp is hiring? I really need some real-world experience." Katie asked eagerly.

"Sorry, there's no open positions right now. And you'd have to be at least eighteen."

"That's how old I'll be in the Fall."

"You also need a College degree." James said,

"Man! I have the brain of a CEO, but still can't near a CEO job!"

"Just wait a while, Katie. It's not that far from when you go to College." Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, are we ready to order?" the server asked when she came back.

"yes, I'll have the seafood alfredo." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll have the salmon." Katie said.

"I'll have the grilled tilapia." Kendall said.

"And I'll have the fried catfish." James said.

"Okay, I'll be back your orders."

When they got their food about half an hour later, they continued their conversation, and James was no longer nervous.

Hell, he couldn't believe he was nervous earlier.

About an hour later, it was time to go.

Kendall and James evenly split the bill, and left a generous tip.

James had enjoyed meeting Kendall's family, and he could tell that they enjoyed his company.

He was also happy they didn't think he's taking advantage of Kendall by dating him.

On the car ride to Kendall's house, Mrs. Knight asked James "James, do you think you can stop by for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"Well, it was nice meeting you James, we will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mrs. Knight. bye Katie. See you tomorrow.

James smiled as he exited Kendall's car and stepped into his own before going to his home.

It was a success.

He met his boyfriend's family, they approved of him, and the best part is Lucy did not call once.

Though Lucy not calling was also due to the fact that his phone was on silent.

He then remembered what Kendall told him as he drove home.

Because of Kendall's family staying with him, they would have three days of sex to make up for.

And he couldn't wait.

However, back at the restaurant, a server was in the back room making a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, it's Jett."

"What is it? I'm sleeping."

"I think you're gonna wanna hear this."

"I already hear you. Just tell me what it is."

"I saw someone who looks like your husband. I think it is your husband I saw here earlier."

"What?"

"And he wasn't alone."

"Are you sure you're talking about James Diamond?"

"Yes. One of my co-workers was serving them."

"Well who was he with?"

"Some guy, a teenage girl, and a woman older than him. I'm pretty sure the guy he was with was called his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yeah."

Lucy couldn't believe what Jett told her as her rage grew and so did her determination to get James back.

A/N: KAMES IS OFFICIAL! AND LUCY IS PISSED...

A/N: This story recently got a few more followers and favorites. Don't forget to review!

NEXT CHAPTER: HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN SCORN!


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was furious at what Jett had told her.

James has a boyfriend.

And she started to wonder if said boyfriend was having sex with her husband in his office when she called him several months earlier.

She wanted to go to the Diamond Corp building and give her husband a piece of her mind.

Even though she really didn't care about James anymore. She just pretended cause she wants his money.

But she couldn't go to the building knowing that James showed her photo to security.

She also couldn't break into James' home because he got a new security system and changed the keys.

She thought about threatening Logan into telling her since he's the complete opposite of her husband.

Unfortunately, she did not know where Logan lives.

So she sat in her room screaming her frustrations out, not knowing what to do to get James back so she can try to take his money.

She didn't even care anymore about when she loved him.

He was right when he called accused her of using him as her source of money.

But she still didn't care.

She just wanted his money, and to ruin him.

She wanted to make James pay for buying a house on the other side of town for her to live in.

She even planned about how to humiliate James and his boyfriend and make them her personal servants. Hell, the man she married was beyond sexy, she might as well have a sick fantasy about him.

Her fantasies even included forcing him to watch her have sex with the man she cheated with.

But now that she knew what she wanted, she wanted to know how to do it.

All she did was stay home letting her jealousy and rage slowly consume her.

Until she finally came up with a plan.

She then pulled her phone out, and made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Jett!"

"Yes?"

"You said you saw my husband earlier, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he's attractive?"

"More than that. He is so damn fine!" Jett smiled.

"Anyways..." Lucy said clearly disturbed by Jett's attraction to her husband. But she planned on using it as the first part of her plan to ruin him.

"Yeah..."

"I want you to throw yourself at him. Make him forget his boyfriend. Hell, if he cheats on his boyfriend with you, that's one hot guy you get."

Jett could only smile. "So where does he work again?"

"Diamond Corp. Be there in about one week." Lucy said.

* * *

It was now three days after Kendall's family came to visit.

James and Kendall were now dropping off Mrs. Knight and Katie at the airport.

"Bye Kendall, bye James, it was nice to meet you." Mrs. Knight said hugging both of them.

"James, if you ever change you mind about your job openings..." Katie said as she smiled.

"I will let you know Katie." James laughed.

"Bye, I'll talk to you later!" Kendall waved goodbye.

As they got in the car, Kendall surprised James by pulling him into a kiss that was half passionate, half needy.

"Well..." James said smiling.

"It's been three days too long." Kendall said.

"I know. Just wait a little more. I have to take you home, then go back to work. Then you're mine later tonight."

"I will make the most of that time getting desert ready." Kendall said as James continued to drive.

"Are you going to let me know what desert is? Or are you going to surprise me?" He asked, knowing the desert was non-edible.

"It's a surprise. A sexy, hot, dirty surprise."

"So should I bring anything to make it more sexy, hot, and dirty?"

"Just a fancy bottle of wine. Red or white, doesn't matter. But just so you know, the wine won't be the only thing we're drinking tonight."

"I'm getting more excited. Especially about drinking more than just wine" James said putting his hand on Kendall's crotch imagining drinking the blonde's cum.

"My outfit for tonight will definitely have that effect on you."

"What are you planning on wearing?"

Kendall leaned in and licked James' face before whispering "too sexy to tell. You'll see when you get to my place later tonight."

After another hour of driving and talking about what they plan on doing, James dropped off Kendall at his home.

"I'll be back in about two in half hours. Stay sexy for me." James said before kissing the blonde.

James then went back to work to have the interns watch a video on what their rival cell phone companies are working on.

While he had them watch it, he went over their pitches for possible models.

He was not impressed.

It all looked like the interns were trying to copy their competitors, which he didn't believe in.

Plus, that's the stuff lawsuits are made of.

The entire time he sat in his office, he imagined having Kendall in there to suck his toes or cock.

But he remained in his office knowing he had a job to do, and that he would satisfy his craving in a while.

About one hour later, he got a knock on his office door.

"Mr. Diamond, the presentation is over." Carlos informed him.

"Thank you, Carlos, can you please give these papers on the interns' desks? You can all go home after that."

"Yes sir." Carlos responded getting the papers from James' hands.

After everyone left, James left the office to which he was happy to see he was still on track to see Kendall.

Once he left, he made his first stop at his home ton feed Fox.

After that, he went to buy two bottles of the fanciest white wine he could find.

Once he stepped inside his car, he got a call from his blonde lover.

"Hello?"

"Hey" Kendall smiled trailing the last sound.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm just letting you know I left my house key under the mat at the front door. Once you get inside, go in the kitchen, but don't open the lights."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay." James smiled after hanging up and started the car off to the blonde's home.

After about a twenty minute drive, he arrived at his destination.

"Hello Kendall?" James asked as he entered.

"In the kitchen. Don't open the lights, though."

"Okay." James answered as he went to the kitchen.

"You can put the key and bottles of wine on the table. I don't want you dropping anything."

"Why would I drop anything?" James asked after putting them down on the table.

"Open the lights, and see."

James opened the lights and was in complete awe of what he saw.

Kendall was wearing mid-section cut tuxedo shirt with a red bow tie which showed off his thin frame.

But that was not the only thing that got James' attention.

The blonde was also wearing a dark blue thong, which James was surprised managed to fit Kendall's large cock inside.

"Damn." James said licking his lips.

"Like what you see?"

"I love it." James said walking closer to the blonde.

James was about to pull the blonde into a kiss when he was cut off.

"Before we start, why don't have a few drinks? Something not in the fancy wine family."

"Like what?"

Just then, Kendall turned exposing his ass for a few seconds getting a pitcher filled with white liquid from the fridge.

"This." Kendall said drinking some of it straight from the pitcher.

James had an idea of what it was, and it only turned him on more.

"Kendall, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that's your cum."

"It is." Kendall said licking some from his lips.

"Want some? Or you drink some of yours too?" Kendall asked handing the brunette an empty pitcher.

James thanked his boyfriend and took the liberty of jacking himself off till the pitcher was almost full to the brim, surprised that he released that much.

While jacking off, he purposely kept his pants on to turn on the blonde more.

James then started drinking his own cum, while Kendall continued with his.

"Wow." James gasped. "I didn't know I taste that good."

"I did." Kendall said switching pitchers so that they were now drinking each other's cum.

"Cheers." Kendall said before they drank each other's semen.

After they took the last gulps, they were soon locked into a passionate kiss, mixing the cum on their tongues.

As they kissed, Kendall backed up and sat on the table, grabbing one of the white wine bottles James brought.

After seconds of more kissing, Kendal opened the bottle and drank straight from it, and then held it up to James' mouth where it was greedily accepted.

After switching a few more times, they finished the first bottle of wine, and the second bottle was now placed on the counter, while Kendall sat on the table letting his legs hang off the side.

James then took the liberty of tearing off Kendall's tuxedo shirt and bow tie, and opened the second bottle.

Kendall lay back on the table knowing what James had in mind.

James took a small sip from the bottle before pouring the rest of the contents on the blonde's thong covered crotch which earned a gasp of pleasure which was silenced with a sloppily placed kiss.

The blonde then gasped when his taller lover began sucking on his crotch earning more moans of pleasure from him.

After James finished sucking on his crotch, he removed Kendall's thong with his teeth.

Kendall then pounced on James and started riding him with his handsaround his neck.

"So close! Gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, Kendall. Cum all over my suit!" James said gripping the blonde's hips.

"Here it comes!" Kendall screamed as he released his load all over James' clothes.

"Oh no, now I'm all dirty. Now I have no choice but to take my clothes off." James said with a sneer.

Before he could strip himself, Kendall pulled him closer into a kiss, and slowly undid his tie, and began to work on his charcoal grey jacket, white dress shirt, and pants matching his jacket.

"Took care of it for you." Kendall said.

"Thanks. Now turn around."

Kendall then turned so he was on his stomach spread eagle on the table.

Then out of nowhere, with no warning, James thrusted fast and hard.

"Oh yes!" Kendall was now a moaning mess as James kept thrusting, and spanked his ass.

"I'm close!" James said.

"I need you! Please cum inside me!" Kendall said.

And with that, James filled Kendall's ass with cum again.

James pulled out, and collapsed back onto the closest chair.

"That was amazing."

"Almost as amazing as when you fucked me after Logan almost caught us a few days ago."

"Speaking of Logan, do you know what's with him and Carlos?"

"I don't know. I know they go to lunch together, though."

"I wonder if they took their friendship to the next level beyond going on dates." James said as he wiped his forehead clean with a paper towel.

Little did James know he was correct.

Logan and Carlos were in Logan's bedroom locked in a romantic embrace kissing each other naked as their cocks grinded on another.

"Yes, Papi" Carlos moaned.

"Ready for Papi to fuck you?"

"Si." Carlos moaned. Logan found it extremely hot when Carlos called him that whenever they had sex

"Get your ass ready." Loan said as he slipped one finger inside Carlos' ass.

"Ay Papi, por favor"

"Okay, turn around so Papi can give you that dick you love."

Carlos then turned around so his ass was facing Logan.

He was wondering why Logan hadn't done anything yet, when he felt Logan's tongue lap at his hole and spanked it occasionally.

Carlos was enjoying the attention his ass was getting, and repaid the favor by sucking on Logan's cock.

Logan kept licking Carlos' ass and spanking it, until he felt that was close.

Once he was close he pulled his tongue and hands away from Carlos' ass, and slowly pushed it so the Latino was riding him which caused him to moan even more.

"Ay Papi! Mas! Mas!

Logan kept thrusting his hips upward to strike Carlos' prostate which he hit every time.

"Papi! I'm close!

"Turn around, and cum on Papi." Logan said as he bit on Carlos' neck leaving a hickey at the same time as he came inside Carlos' ass.

Carlos got off Logan's cock, turn around, and pumped his cock so his cum splattered on Logan's chest, abs, and even his chin.

Logan then took a finer and scooped up the cum off his body and put it to his mouth, and kissed Carlos afterwards.

"That was fun, Papi." Carlos said catching his breath.

"It was. Want Papi to fuck you some more?"

"Por Favor." Carlos smiled as turned around exposing his ass.

"That's what Papi wants to hear." Logan said as he licked Carlos' ass, getting ready to fuck him senseless several more times.

A/N: I just blew your minds with the Cargan didn't I?

NEXT CHAPTER: Lucy and Jett's plan takes an unexpected turn, and a shocker at the end of the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

In Kendall's home, he and James were at it again.

Kendall was on his stomach with his feet up on his couch while his chest was on the floor.

James was kneeling on the couch, pounding his cock inside the tight blonde, while slapping Kendall's ass.

"Yes! Yes! DON'T STOP!" Kendall screamed.

It looked like something out of a gay porno.

James kept slapping Kendall's ass as he pounding it with his hard cock.

"SHIT! HERE IT COMES!" James screamed as he came inside the blondes ass releasing more cum than he could count.

As James pulled out, he pulled Kendall's face towards him and kissed him, not caring about the cum dripping on the floor.

Both men then lay down on the couch not bothering to put on clothes.

"So what are you gonna do about the interns?"

"I'm still thinking about how to get the message across that they can' copy the other company's ideas. And I have some people to interview tomorrow so it'll be a really busy day."

"For what?"

"Customer Sales Reps. Several openings, a lot more applicants."

"Sounds like a big day."

"It is. And I need all the relaxing I can get before tomorrow."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"We could watch a movie to help get you relaxed." Kendall said.

"Or I have an even more fun idea. You could lick and suck my feet and toes while the movie is on." James said as he lay back extending his feet to Kendall.

"Well, if you insist boss, but which movie?"

"It's your home, you decide."

"In that case, I choose Friday the 13th. It'll help us stay up all night so we can keep going at it later tonight."

"Smart choice. I'll go make some popcorn." James said.

"Don't forget the wine" Kendall said.

"I won't." James said as he went in the kitchen and got the popcorn in the microwave, and the white wine out of the fridge.

James first brought the wine out to the living room, and went back to get the popcorn.

Kendall then started the movie after James lay down so his face were facing the blonde.

After he put one of James' feet to his face, he ate several pieces of popcorn, and started to use his tongue on the taller man's feet.

James drank some of the wine out of the bottle and offered it to Kendall which he drank some right away, before going back to James' feet.

"Fuck! So good..." James moaned.

"The movie or my tongue?" Kendall asked already knowing which James was talking about.

"Your tongue." James moaned.

"Want me to use it somewhere else?"

"My cock and ass."

Kendall then put the popcorn on the table, and spread James' legs as far as possible and used his tongue on James' hole.

"Feels so good. Like when you cleaned my cum off it."

After several seconds, James pulled Kendall in for a kiss, and lifted him up on his cock, which he started to ride right away.

"Oh god! Don't stop!" Kendall said as he groped James' pecs which were now sweaty.

"Turn the movie off. My name is the only thing I want you to scream."

"YES JAMES!"

"SO FUCKING TIGHT! WHO OWNS YOUR ASS?!" James screamed once again using his authority tone.

"JAMES DAMOND!" Kendall screamed before kissing James on the lips.

"OH HERE IT COMES!" James screamed as he came deep inside the tight hole.

After that, they fell asleep on the couch which Kendall still on James' cock.

In the morning, the went for another round in the shower, and were on their way to work, where James went to the front desk to get a list of who he was supposed to interview for the open positions.

The first person James called was someone who saw him earlier.

"Jett Stetson?"

Jett stood up and smiled walking up to James.

"Hi."

"Hi, Jett, I'm James Diamond the CEO of Diamond Corp. Have a seat in my office."

"Thank you."

"So tell me what would make you a great addition to our team." James said sitting down on the opposite side of Jett.

"Well, I've worked in customer service jobs before, and I'm always willing to help people with whatever they need."

"Where have you worked customer service before?"

"Right now I'm working at Shrimp Haus as a waiter, and before that, I worked at Starbucks. I know it's not the most impressive work history, but I do have letters of recommendation from my Managers."

"Interesting, would you mind if I see the letters?"

"Not at all." Jett said handing his portfolio over.

"This is excellent. One more question for you."

"Yes?"

"If hired right now, when could you start?"

"Right away."

"Thank you Mr. Stetson, I will let you know. Have a nice day."

"You too, Mr. Diamond."

After that, James did the rest of the interviews for the positions throughout the day, only stopping to go on his lunch break with Kendall.

At the end of the day Jett received a phone call from James.

"Hello?"

"Hi, May I please speak to Jett?"

"This is him."

"Hi, Jett, this is James Diamond from Diamond Corp, I'm calling to let you know that you got the job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your first day is tomorrow at 9:00am."

"So?" A voice asked Jett.

"I got hired!"

"Excellent, now destroying him will be easier." The voice said.

It was obvious it was Lucy.

"Wait destroying him?"

"That was the plan! To destroy him and company from the inside. don't tell me you actually want to work there!"

"Well, I already quit my job as a waiter today..."

"OH MY GOD! YOUR NEW JOB ISN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY BE A JOB THERE WITH JAMES!"

"Well, Lucy, I would like to put my business degree to good use."

"Fuck it. I don't need you to help me destroy James. I'll do it myself." Lucy said going back to her place.

The next day, Jett had made it to the company for his first day on the job.

Kendall showed him and the other new sales reps which cubicles they would be working in, gave them instructions on what is and what's not allowed when decorating the cubicles, and showed them how to deal with irate customers.

After that, Kendall left them to work, and was about to make his way to James' office.

Just then, he got a phone call from James.

"Hey."

"Hey. So Lucy called me earlier saying she wants to meet me about something important. I stepped out hoping she wants to sign the divorce papers this time. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, James drove home to see Lucy's car in front of his.

"Lucy? Are you gonna-" James stopped talking as soon as he saw Lucy's face.

His wife's face was covered in bruises, cuts, and had a black eye.

"What happened Lucy?" James asked.

He didn't love her anymore but he never wanted anything like this to happen to her.

"I wanted to sleep. But he wanted to go for another round, but I said no, and he started getting violent, and he drove off."

"Oh my god. Lucy..."

"Please help me. I know you don't love me anymore, but I have no one else to turn to."

"Come inside." James said helping her in the house.

'THIS IS ALL TOO EASY' Lucy thought as James fell for her plan.

Back in the office, Kendall needed help typing a report and was planning on asking Carlos for help.

He knocked lightly on Carlos' office door, but there was no answer.

Kendall decided to open the door instead, and regretted it once he saw the inside of the office.

He walked in on Carlos and Logan having sex, and screamed in embarrassment.

"Sorry!"

"Close the door!" Logan said after pulling out of the Latino.

Kendall closed the door, only for Carlos to open it a little bit and beg "please don't tell Mr. Diamond."

"I won't." Kendall said shocked that he and James were not the only couple who have sex in the office.

A/N: WHICH SHOCKED YOU MORE: JAMES FALLING FOR LUCY'S PLAN OR CARGAN IN THE OFFICE?


End file.
